The Wind Contractor
by ArQuella
Summary: setahun setelah perang besar berlalu, draco malfoy menghilang dari dunia sihir tanpa jejak sedikit pun. 3 tahun kemudian, suatu kejadian yang aneh memaksa Harry agar mencari pewaris Malfoy itu. Namun, ia terkejut ketika menemukan pemuda itu bisa mngendalikan angin dan seorang anak yang berumur 6 tahun terlihat persis sepertinya.


FF DraRry

The Wind Contractor

Title : The Wind Contractor

Summary : setahun setelah perang besar berlalu, draco malfoy menghilang dari dunia sihir tanpa jejak sedikit pun. 3 tahun kemudian, suatu kejadian yang aneh memaksa Harry agar mencari pewaris Malfoy itu. Namun, ia terkejut ketika menemukan pemuda bisa mngendalikan angin dan seorang anak yang berumur 6 tahun terlihat persis sepertinya.

Genre : fantasy, romance, (gak pandai nentuin genre)

Cast : DMHP, RWHG, etc.

Rating : T

Warning : boys love, A little bit ooc, garing, alur cerita agak membosankan, gaje, many typo(s), saat perang besar kedua, fred memang meninggal namun Severus Snape tidak meninggal. Beliau selamat. Remus dan Sirius juga selamat.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter hanya milik bu J.K Rowling tercinta. Tapi plot cerita ini milikku. Buk, minta izin minjam ya…XD XD XD

*0o0*

Matahari bersinar terang menembus jendela kamar pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu. Namun, sang empunya kamar masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pemuda itu masih saja tahan bergelut di balik selimutnya jika saja tidak ada suara gaduh yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari lantai bawah. Ia menarik selimutnya. Bergelung lebih erat. Ia hampir terbuai mimpi ketika ia merasakan selimutnya di tarik dengan kencang.

"Harry! Bangunlah! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kingleys akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak berada di kantor setengah jam lagi."

Pemuda itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan kesal. Ia menarik lagi selimutnya tapi gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Ia mendesah. Ia memang tak pernah menang melawan sahabat perempuannya itu.

"oke, 'mione. Aku bangun. Aku bangun." Harry bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih saja mengumpat. Ini kan hari minggu, pikirnya. Tadi malam ia harus lembur karena patroli di sekitar perbatasan london dan harus pulang jam 3 pagi. Dan pagi ini ia di panggil lagi? Apa sang menteri sihir itu ingin membunuhnya? Ia masih muda. Ia bahkan belum menikah.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Harry langsung mengenakan jubah aurornya. Ia memang bekerja sebagai auror sekarang. 4 tahun yang lalu, Setelah perang besar kedua selesai dan si penyihir gila, Voldemort dibunuh olehnya, ia memang langsung di tawari oleh menteri sihir untuk menjadi auror muda tanpa perlu melakukan pelatihan calon auror. Saat itu ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya di hogwart. Ini membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi saat ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut dan langsung bekerja bersama para auror lainnya untuk menangkap sisa-sisa Death Eater yang berhasil kabur dari jeratan hukum. Bukan ingin perhatian, ia hanya sudah bosan dengan ketenarannya. Dengan menjadi seorang auror yang sibuk, ia berharap bisa melarikan diri dari skeeter yang selalu berusaha mengorek informasi tentang kehidupan pribadinya seusai perang. Ia bahkan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya di hogwart dan memperoleh ijazah lebih cepat dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah meninggalkan teman-teman tapi untunglah mereka semua mengerti. Hanya Ron lah yang sedikit sensitif akan itu. Di tambah lagi dengan Harry yang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Ginny. Ia mencintai Ginny. Namun rasa bersalahnya pada keluarga gadis itu terlalu besar sehingga membuatnya merasa tidak pantas menjadi pendamping Ginny. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian fred, saudara kembar George. Ia menarik nafasnya. Setiap mengingat hal itu ia pasti akan selalu merasa sesak. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak terlambat, pikirnya.

Setelah memakai dasinya serampangan, ia pun berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memeriksa penampilannya. Hermione yang menunggunya di tangga mengernyit melihat penampilannya yang seperti baru saja di terjang badai.

"aku heran melihatmu, Harry. Dengan penampilanmu seperti ini masih saja banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk kencan denganmu di luar sana. Kau bahkan memakai dasimu terbalik." Komentar gadis itu.

"kalau begitu mereka saja yang bodoh." Jawab Harry sambil lalu. Ia menarik dasinya lepas dan berusaha memakainya dengan benar. Hermione mendesah dan menghampiri Harry lalu membantu sahabatnya itu.

"thank's 'mione."

"ya, Harry. Hidupmu pasti akan kacau kalau aku tidak ada." Jawab Hermione sarkatis. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu." Kau harus bergegas, 'Rry. Tadi aku bertemu Ron di kementrian dan ia menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu. Ia bilang kementrian sedang dalam bahaya dan Kingleys akan membunuhnya jika dalam setengah jam kau belum juga datang."

" well, kurasa ia terlalu berlebihan. Kingleys tidak mungkin membunuhnya."

" aku tahu, 'Rry. Dan sebaiknya kau memang bergegas. Kau sudah terlambat lima menit dan aku tidak ingin tunanganku itu celaka." Ujar Hermione sambil mendorong tubuh Harry memasuki perapian. "dan ingat, kami menunggumu untuk makan siang bersama."

*0o0*

Harry menepuk lengan jubahnya yang tertempel debu sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya. Seandainya saja di dalam gedung kementrian di perbolehkan ber-apparate sesukanya, pasti ia tidak akan kotor setiap kali datang terlambat.

Ia menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Bahkan ia sempat berpapasan dengan Collin Crevey-adik kelasnya di Hogwarts yang sangat mengidolakannya- yang langsung saja balas menyapanya dengan semangat. Crefey kini telah bekerja di departemen hukum sihir dan merupakan bawahan Hermione Granger, sahabatnya.

Ia membuka ruangannya dan tidak terkejut ketika melihat Kingleys, sang menteri sihir sedang berada di ruangannya. Atasannya itu hanya memandangnya datar.

"err… sir, sorry.. aku.." jawab Harry. Ia merasa sedikit gugup karena di tatap seperti itu.

" ke ruanganku, Potter!" ujar Kingleys tegas. Setelah menepuk pundak Harry, sang menteri langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Perasaannya buruk mengenai hal ini. Ia menatap Ron yang balas menatapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" ada apa mencariku, sir? Ini bahkan hari minggu dan aku sudah bertugas hingga jam 3 pagi hari ini." ujar Harry saat ia baru saja menduduki kursi di depan meja atasannya.

"aku tidak akan memanggilmu kecuali aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Kingleys mengambil sebuah map yang terletak paling atas dari tumpukan map di atas mejanya. Harry hanya meneguk ludah. Merasa ngeri melihat betapa tingginya tumpukan itu. Sadar akan apa yang dilihat Harry, Kingleys hanya tersenyum maklum.

"ini susahnya jika kau menjadi menteri sihir sekaligus kepala departemen auror, Potter. Pekerjaanku akan menjadi berkali lipat lebih banyak. Andai saja kau sudah punya cukup pengalaman untuk menjadi kepala auror." Kingleys membuka map itu dan menatap Harry serius. "apa kau pernah mendengar tentang 4 elemen alam?"

"ya, setiap penyihir pasti pernah mendengarnya."

"dan kau pasti tahu kalau hanya bangsa Elf yang menguasainya." Lanjut Kingleys lagi.

Harry mengangguk.

"nah, itu dia masalahnya sekarang."

"maksudnya, sir?"

"kemarin sore, terjadi ledakan yang sangat hebat di hutan terlarang. Sejumlah pohon-pohon di tengah hutan hilang dan hanya meninggalkan lapangan kosong seakan seluruh pohon itu di cabik oleh angin. Kemudian muncullah putaran angin yang anehnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh satu pohon pun. Dari laporan auror yang berhasil melihat dari jarak dekat, mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berteriak kesakitan di dalam angin tersebut."

"apa lelaki itu tidak di terbangkan angin,sir?" tanya Harry. Ia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan kasus ini.

Kingleys menggeleng. "tidak. Bahkan bajunya saja tidak berkibar sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya berteriak kesakitan. Teriakannya pilu sekali. Kemudian angin tersebut menghilang dan pemuda berambut pirang itu pingsan. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian aneh terbang menghampiri pemuda itu."

"terbang,sir?"

"ya, tidak dengan sapu. Tapi mereka melayang."

"ini aneh,sir. Tidak mungkin manusia melayang. Bahkan penyihir sekalipun." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"ini kenyataan, Potter. Mereka melayang. Namun mereka bukan manusia sesungguhnya. Satu-satunya makhluk sihir yang mirip dengan manusia dan dapat melayang hanyalah mereka, bangsa Elf. Bangsa yang hanya akan menampakkan dirinya secara frontal 2 kali seabad, yaitu pada saat pergantian pemimpin dan kelahiran seorang bayi…"

"tunggu dulu,sir. Maksud anda mereka hanya punya satu bayi selama seabad?"

"ya, Potter. Jelas sekali bahwa tadi malam mereka sedang melakukan upacara penobatan pemimpin."

"lalu dimana letak masalahnya,sir?"

"masalahnya adalah, para auror yang melihat kejadian itu sangat yakin bahwa pemuda yang mereka lihat adalah Draco malfoy."

Seketika wajah Harry memucat. "anda yakin,sir?"

"aku sudah memeriksa memory mereka dan aku yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah Mr. Malfoy." Jawab Kingleys tegas. "kau harus mencarinya, Potter. Aku tidak ingin jika nanti akan muncul lagi seorang pangeran kegelapan baru. Kita tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sifat tuan muda itu. Kau harus memastikan ia tidak berbahaya."

"bagaimana jika pemimpin bangsa Elf yang baru bukanlah malfoy? Aku yakin sekali kalau dia adalah manusia seperti kita. Ya setidaknya dari mulutnya yang pedas"

"kalau itu terjadi, kita hanya pasrah, Mr. Potter. Ku beri kau waktu seminggu untuk mencari Draco Malfoy. Sekarang silahkan pergi tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh memberi tahu siapa pun tentang ini."

"tunggu dulu! Itu tugasku?" Harry tampak kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat. "t.. ta.. tapi,sir. Malfoy menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui dimana ia. Bahkan Malfoy Senior pun tidak."

"itulah tugasmu."

"tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannya."

"kau bisa mulai dari Malfoy Manor, Potter. Tidak ada bantahan dan kau akan menangangi kasus ini sendirian."

Dengan sedikit berat hati ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan tugasnya kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Elf itu ada. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat bangsa itu selama berabad-abad. Bagaimana mungkin bangsa itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melenyapkan sejumlah pohon di tengah hutan terlarang? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja. Lagipula kenapa harus si Malfoy? Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui dan sekarang kenapa ia malah harus mencari si Ferret itu?

*0o0*

Harry melangkah ragu memasukin halaman Malfoy Manor. Manor itu kelihatannya lebih besar dan lebih terawat dari terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di bangunan mewah itu. Bangunan ini membawa kenangan buruk baginya. Di tempat ini, 4 tahun yang lalu, ia pernah di tawan dan di siksa oleh Para Death Eater. Tempat ini memang di jadikan markas oleh Voldemort.

Harry mendesah. Jika di pikir-pikir ia tidak pernah tahu alasan di balik anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu menolongnya. Si Ferret itu berbohong pada bibinya dan mengatakan bahwa yang mereka tawan itu bukan dirinya. Bukan Harry Potter. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu tahu kalau itu memang Harry.

Harry menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya. Semenjak perang besar berakhir, hubungannya dengan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy perlahan membaik. Apalagi semenjak ia membela keluarga itu di sidang kementrian sihir. Ia merasa berhutang nyawa pada keluarga itu. Jika seandainya Mrs. Malfoy tidak mengatakan ia sudah meninggal maka mustahil jika saat ini ia masih hidup. Ia bahkan mengundang Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy untuk merayakan natal di rumahnya setiap tahun.

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok wanita yang cantik di baliknya. Wanita itu segera tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "kunjungan yang tidak biasa, Harry." Kata wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan Harry masuk.

Harry mengikuti wanita itu hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah ruang yang besar sekali. Tampak seorang pria dewasa yang berambut pirang duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang indah. Rambut pria itu di ikat dan tersisir rapi. Sangat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ia mengangguk pada Sang tuan rumah yang langsung melipat koran yang di bacanya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"tidak biasanya kau kesini, Harry. Bukankah kau masih trauma pada rumah ini?" Lucius Malfoy memberi isyarat pada Harry agar duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan langsung duduk.

"kau mau minum apa?" tanya Narcissa.

"tidak usah repot-repot, Aunt Cissy. Aku hanya mampir sebentar." tolak Harry halus.

"tidak apa-apa, Harry. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu denganmu. Terakhir kali saat kita merayakan natal tahun lalu di Grimmauld Place. Sekarang kau mau apa?" desak Cissy lagi.

"baiklah, Aunty. Aku ingin kopi, please. Sejujurnya aku sedang sangat mengantuk saat ini. Tadi malam aku harus lembur."

"baiklah, Harry. Aku akan membuatkan kopi terenak yang pernah kau minum.' Jawab Cissy. Wanita itu langsung berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kingleys memang tidak pandang bulu dalam memperkerjakan karyawannya." Komentar Lucius. "apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam,son?"

"aku hanya berpatroli di sekitar perbatasan, Uncle. "

"kau seharusnya beristirahat di akhir pekan kalau tidak mau sakit."

Harry tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang di berikan Lucius padanya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan duduk di Malfoy manor dan berbincang dengan Lucius Malfoy sesantai ini.

"nah, Harry. Ini kopimu." Narcissa datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuknya. Kemudian wanita itu duduk di samping suaminya. "kau memang kelihatan lelah, Harry. Jika kau ingin tidur aku bisa mengantarmu ke kamar Draco." Wanita itu menggigit bibir. Tampak sesak saat menyebutnya nama putra satu-satunya itu.

"tidak usah, Aunty. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ujar Harry.

"apa itu, Harry?" Lucius malfoy menatap Harry lekat.

"maaf jika sebelumnya aku sedikit menyinggung perasaan kalian. A.. aku.."

"tidak usah terlalu formal pada kami, Son." Narcissa memotong perkataan Harry.

"oke. Maafkan aku, Aunty. Aku ingin bertanya tentang anak kalian."

"Draco? Apa kau mendapatkan kabar tentangnnya?"

" itu yang ingin ku tanyakan, Uncle."

"jujur saja, Harry. Sejak Draco menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu kami sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kabar tentangnnya. Para Auror yang mencarinya juga sudah menyerah. Kami juga sudah ingin menyerah. Taa.. tapi.. A.. aku.. aku yakin anakku masih hidup. Kami yakin sekali tentang itu."

"jadi kalian juga tidak tahu dia dimana?"

"tidak ada yang pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Kami hanya berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali ke rumah ini." Jawab Narcissa. Suaranya bergetar seakan menahan perasaan sesak. Tetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Harry terdiam. "aku akan berusaha mencarinya, Aunty."

*0o0*

Harry meneguk segelas firewiskey yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya lelah. Sangat lelah. Seharian tadi ia memeriksa setiap inchi Malfoy manor. Siapa tahu si Ferret itu meninggalkan jejak atas kepergiannya yang tidak biasa. Namun, nihil. Ia tidak memperoleh apapun. Bahkan ia memeriksa kamar pemuda itu 5 kali tapi tidak ada yang di temukannya selain secarik perkamen aneh yang bertuliskan BroceLiande. Nama apa itu? Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama orang atau nama tempat seperti itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa memulai pencariannya dari kata aneh itu terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya besok pagi ia menemui Hermione. Sahabat perempuannya itu pasti tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya jika seandainya gadis itu juga tidak tahu apa itu BroceLiande. Tapi.. ya ampun. Aku melupakan janjiku siang ini. Seharusnya aku makan siang dengannya dan ron.

"Mr. Potter, apa anda ingin tambahan sesuatu?" pertanyaan dari Madam Rosmerta, pelayan di The Three Broomstick menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"thank's, Rosmerta. Tapi aku tidak ingin apapun lagi. Jika aku memesan satu lagi ku rasa aku akan mabuk." Tolak Harry halus.

Usai membayar tagihannya, Harry berjalan keluar. Ia harus pulang dan menemui Hermione pagi-pagi sekali. Semoga saja sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu marah.

Ia baru saja akan ber-apperate ketika ia melihat cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip dari kejauhan. Merasa penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti cahaya itu. Cahaya itu menuntunnya jauh. Ia hampir tiba di perbatasan Hogsmeade ketika cahaya itu memudar dan hilang.

"cahaya apa itu tadi?" uajrnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamati daerah di sekelilingnya dan terkejut ketika melihat sesosok tubuh kecil duduk di bawah pohon, menatapnya.

Harry mengamati makhluk itu dan ia mulai yakin bahwa yang ia lihat adalah manusia. Seorang anak kecil. Tapi kenapa ada anak kecil yang berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini?

"hei, adik kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini.?" Harry berjalan menghampiri anak itu. Ia bisa melihat lebih jelas sekarang. Anak lelaki itu berumur sekitar 6 tahun. Mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya di tutupi tudung sehingga Harry tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Harry menggendong bocah itu dan bocah itu tidak menolak. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Harry.

"siapa namamu,love? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa kau tersesat?"

Tapi bocah itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukan Harry. Harry bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Mustahil bila ia meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana jika ada binatang buas atau makhluk sihir yang menyerangnya? Tapi ia ia membawa anak ini, bagaimana jika nanti orang tua anak ini mencari?

Lama Pemuda berambut berantakan itu merenung. Setelah memutuskan baik atau tidaknya, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa anak ini ke Grimmauld Place. Keesokan harinya ia bisa kembali ke sini dan mencari orang tua bocah itu.

*0o0*

Harry menurunkan anak lelaki yang masih di gendongnya itu. Begitu terlepas dari pelukan Harry, anak itu langsung menunduk. Ia hanya menatap lantai. Harry menjadi tidak tega melihatnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat sayang pada bocah yang baru saja di temuinya itu.

"kau pasti lapar. Sebentar ya.. kreacher!" Harry langsung memanggil Kreacher, peri rumah yang di wariskan Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya padanya. Dengan suara Tar! yang keras peri rumah itu pun muncul.

"Master Harry Potter,sir. Apa anda memanggil saya, Sir? " Peri rumah itu membungkuk hormat. Semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu, saat Harry memberikan kalung regulus padanya, Peri rumah tua itu jadi sangat menghormati bahkan menyayangi Harry.

"bisa tolong siapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua?"

Kreacher melirik pada anak lelaki yang berdiri di balik tuannya itu lalu mengangguk. "iya, Sir." Setelah membungkuk hormat, Peri rumah itu pun menghilang.

Harry menoleh pada anak lelaki itu. Ia membungkuk dan membuat tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan anak itu. "kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Percayalah."

Anak lelaki itu mendongak. Sepasang mata beriris abu-abu menatapnya sendu. Iris yang sangat indah. Tapi tunggu, ia merasa familiar dengan iris yang indah itu. Dimana ia merasa pernah melihatnya?

Harry mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha membuka jubah dan tudung anak lelaki itu. Untungnya, anak lelaki itu tidak memberontak sama sekali. Namun, apa yang di lihatnya setelah melakukan itu membuatnnya terkejut dan tubuhnya tersentak menjauh.

"akkhh…" teriakan tertahan di kerongkongannya. Anak ini sungguh benar-benar replika dari orang yang ia cari. Rambut pirang yang indah menutupi telinga serta sepasang mata beiris keabuan, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang aristokrat.

"Draco Malfoy." Bisiknya tercekat.

anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya seakan ia heran dengan sikap Harry yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ia berjalan menghampiri Harry. Harry hanya terpaku ketika anak kecil itu mengusap pipinya lembut.

"k.. ka.. kau siapa?" tanya Harry tergagap.

Anak itu menunduk dan berjalan mundur. Ia kelihatan ketakutan kembali.

Harry menarik nafas. Tidak mungkin kan anak kecil di hadapannya adalah Malfoy? Ia bangkit dan kembali menghampiri anak itu. "maafkan sikapku tadi. Hanya saja aku seperti sangat mengenalmu. Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer"

"Shadeslayer? Aku tak pernah mendengar ada nama keluarga Shadeslayer di Inggris sebelumnya. Namaku Harry Potter. Jadi, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Harry, berusaha bersikap ramah.

"sangat jauh dari sini, Harry.."

"lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sekitar hogsmeade?"

"aku tidak tahu. Dia membawaku kesana dan meninggalkanku."

"dia? Siapa?"

"seseorang yang lahir menyalahi takdir yang di tetapkan para tetua." Jawab Eragon. Bibir anak itu menyunggingkan seringai tajam yang entah kenapa membuat Harry merasa udara di sekelilingnya membeku.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya mata mereka yang saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Harry benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang di hadapinya saat ini. Kenapa bocah ini bisa mempunyai wajah yang sama persis dengan Malfoy?

"HARRY!" suara teriakan dari arah perapian membuat Harry tersentak dari lamunannya. Harry langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Hermione dan Ron telah berada di hadapannya.

"hei, mate" sapa Ron. Ia berjalan menghampiri Harry dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu lembut. "kau lupa makan siang kita,mate? Padahal ada yang akan kami rundingkan denganmu." Kata Ron dengan nada berbahaya.

Harry meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia sudah pasrah akan kemarahan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa kau bisa lupa,Harry James Potter? Apa pekerjaanmu begitu banyak hingga tidak sempat menemui kami? Kata Hermione Dingin.

" a.. aku.." Harry tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini saat sahabat perempuannya itu menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Harry, dia anak siapa?" pertanyaan dari Hermione seketika langsung menyadarkannya. Sial, pikirnya. Mereka tidak boleh melihatnya. Aiissh, kenapa ia bisa lupa pada bocah itu? Ia berbalik. Tapi terlambat Hermione dan Ron sedang menatapnya tajam. Keduanya memintanya penjelasan dengan tatapan mereka yang tajam.

"dia…"

"Harry, bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami kenapa anak itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Draco Malfoy?" kata Hermione tegas.

*0o0*

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini membuat ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak. Anak kecil itu. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia berutang penjelasan pada mereka dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya. Dia bersyukur bahwa tadi ia berhasil mengusir pasangan itu dari rumahnya tanpa perlu memberi mereka penjelasan. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau besok ia tidak akan selamat.

Sesaat setelah ia terlelap. Ia di kejutkan kembali oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Setengah mengumpat, ia membuka pintu itu.

Eragon berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan mungil bocah itu memegang bantal. Ia menatap Harry memelas. "aku tidak bisa tidur, Arry.." katanya sendu.

"oke. Masuklah, Eragon" Harry menggeser badannya sehingga bocah kecil itu bisa masuk. Eragon langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menatap harry polos.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Harry berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di samping anak lelaki itu.

"kau tidur di sini saja bila kau tidak tidur." Ujar Harry.

Eragon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Harry tertawa melihat kelakuan Shadeslayer cilik itu. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eragon dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Dan ia tidak bisa tidur.

Entah kenapa jantung Harry berdetak kencang. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh eragon di pelukannya dan halusnya rambut pirang itu di dagunya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada Draco Malfoy. Sosok yang sekarang sedang berusaha di cari olehnya. Dan entah dari mana pikiran itu datang, ia seakan merasa sedang memeluk tubuh Malfoy. "Aahhhh… sialan, kenapa aku malah memikirkan si ferret itu?" umpatnya pelan. "dan kenapa aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak bersamanya? Sialan."

Harry memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan apa yang di pikirkannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya beralih sepenuhnya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dimana pemuda itu sekarang? Apa ia masih hidup? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Saat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya, ia mendengar suara asing dari jendela kamarnya. Seakan ada yang mengetuk. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa, pikirnya.

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan dari jendela kamarnya. Melainkan dari beranda balkon kamarnya. Merasa penasaran, ia berjalan ke arah balkon dan membukanya.

Sesaat tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali terkejut untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

Draco Malfoy melayang di balkonnya. Benar-benar melayang.

*0o0*

To be continued

*0o0*

Akhirnya ff pertamaku di ffn kelar juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba membuat sebuah fic Drarry. Jadi harap maklum saja bila banyak sekali kesalahan yang ada dalam fic ini. aku juga minta maaf, sebenarnya aku kepengen nulis buat Drarry Challenge tapi aku sama sekali belum dapat ide. jadi, aku posting ini dulu, okey? gak papa kan? hehehe

Karna ini yang pertama, aku jadi sangat berharap pada para readers untuk meninggalkan jejak. Aku mau tahu kurangku dimana. Please…

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca.

Jeongmal gomawo..

Review, please…!


End file.
